To Dance Like Snowflakes
by TheNocturne
Summary: She's just so childlike sometimes. One-shot, vague Kuki/Wally.


**SADIE WON NANO, SADIE WON NANO, SADIE WON NANO!  
SADIE REACHED 50,000 WORDS!**

**That being said, I'm sad to say that my novel, even at 50,000 words, is not even half-way over. Which means I have to motivate myself to keep writing. SIGH.**

**But anyway, to celebrate, I wrote a little one-shot. Winter-themed for the coming month! Because I can see Kuki doing this, even as a teenager.**

**By the way, if you haven't heard about my contest, check out my profile for the info! It's going to be fun, I can tell!**

**I hope you all are having a fantastic week!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kids Next Door or the characters.**

**Love, Sadie**

--

The street looked empty, bitter, like a long-forgotten wasteland that had been abandoned recklessly and left to rot. The thick layer of snow crunched beneath boots of various colors and sizes, the only sound that could be heard for several long minutes. The flakes danced around them to music that could only be heard in the howling wind. A bleak setting, had it not been for the rising sun that sent light reflecting off of the glittering surfaces.

Like a haunting melody, the breeze whistled through the neighborhood, tossing leaves and stray flakes down a twisting path. It was like a snowglobe, a magical scene that sparkled for those who could appreciate it. And one person was, her green boots making strange patterns in the snow as she danced around with her arms stretched out wide.

Ahead of her, there was quiet murmuring. The lowered volume was so that the sleeping street could remain undisturbed while the white mounds slowly piled up on their lawns.

"'S too cruddy cold."

"Would ya quit your whining? Abby's getting a headache."

"We could always go sledding!"

"We did that yesterday."

"And the day before."

Silence drifted between them again while they struggled to find something to entertain them on such a bleak morning. Any time one of them offered up a meek suggestion, it was immediately shot down and they were back where they had begun. It was a hopeless situation.

Finally, the dark-skinned girl, with a navy blue hat pulled tightly over her long black braid to cover the tips of her ears, turned and looked back at the girl that was trailing behind them with her arms extended like wings. "Well, at least one of us is having fun."

"Oi, Kuki!" The blonde boy, his chin nestled into the warm comforts of his orange scarf, glanced back as well and gave her an exasperated look. "Just come up here and walk with us! Ya look ridiculous!"

The girl ceased her dancing and stopped to stare at them as though she didn't quite understand what he had said. Black whips of hair strayed away from her skull in the direction of the wind while her violet lenses widened in confusion. Sleeve-covered hands wrapped around her torso to block out the cold. "What do you mean?"

"Ya look like ya could be two," the blonde grumbled, giving her a roll of his jade eyes. "Come up here and walk with us like a normal person."

He thought she was obeying as she bounded forward through the snow, leaving a set of crazed footprints behind her. But no, she was only leaping in front of the group, where she began to walk backwards so that she could give the blonde a very stern expression.

"You're a spoil-sport."

The childish insult was meant to offend him, but being a teenager, he could only chuckle at her choice of berating. Leave it to the Oriental girl to come up with something that could easily fall from the lips of a child.

"How could that possibly be _fun_?" Lifting an eyebrow at her, the young man ignored the snickers from his friends, silently promising himself that some yipper cards would mysteriously go missing in the future.

Propping her gloved fists on her hips, the girl gave him a look that indicated her questioning of his intelligence. "Like this! Stick out your tongue."

"What? No!"

"Just do it, Wally."

After glaring daggers at her, the youth obediently stuck out his tongue, but mostly just so that he could make a face at her. It was like descending down to her level, trying to speak her language through the immature gesture, but it was the only way that she would understand his intent. And it worked; her nose wrinkled pertly and she immediately spun on her heels, striding away in the greatest offense.

As she stalked away from him, a snowflake fell on Wally's tongue, and he blinked in surprise.

But he had no time to think about it, for Hoagie began to laugh at the girl's infuriated exit. "You really have a way with girls, dude." Abby was shaking her head, letting her rope of a braid swing back and forth.

"She's so funny."

The scoff was said under his breath, deeply, so that the others around him barely heard it. Dismissively, as though he didn't mean anything by it. But his eyes were on her as she twirled around ahead of them, her tongue projecting into the empty air where she attempted to catch the snowflakes that were just barely evading her.

She really was like a kid.

"You look cold, man." Hoagie squinted at him, looping an arm over his shoulders. "Your nose is like a cherry or something. We should go get some hot chocolate."

"Yeah." The young man slid a cold sleeve over his nose to hide the red. "Yeah, that sounds great, let's hurry."

_It's the most wonderful time of the year._


End file.
